Narrow range paraffins having carbon numbers around 30 can provide commercially useful compounds. For example, C.sub.30 paraffins can be added to candle waxes to impart special properties. They can be converted to other useful products such as chloro-paraffins, olefins, alcohols, acids, amines, etc. Recently, 1-triacontanol has been reported as having plant growth regulating activity.